


the eighth rule

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [125]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Bullying, Fight Club - Freeform, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First impressions aren’t always right. </p><p>In fact… sometimes, they’re dead wrong.</p><p>[Schue never took over glee club.  Kurt and Blaine met at fight club.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	the eighth rule

**Author's Note:**

> Title: the eighth rule  
> Disclaimer: not my characters; title is a reference to _Fight Club_  
>  Warnings: AU, blood&violence, character death, implied rape  
> Pairings: Kurt/Blaine, unwanted Karofsky/Kurt  
> Rating: PG13  
> Wordcount: 1050  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: Glee, Kurt/Blaine, they meet in a fight club and grow close after agreeing to kill one another's bullies

The first time Blaine saw him, he wasn’t all that impressed. Yeah, the kid was gorgeous – but he looked, so breakable, so fragile, so lost.

Then they were thrown in the ring together and the kid beat the shit out of him. So. First impressions aren’t always right. 

In fact… sometimes, they’re dead wrong.

.

Every time Blaine fights, he punches Marty Donnerson, Frank Billers, Quinn Schmidt. He kicks Greg Felton, Roy Stein, Mike Henders. Bobby Wilcox bleeds and Adam Smith taps out. 

Sometimes Blaine loses. Usually he doesn’t. 

Yeah, he’s small. But he’s fast and he’s strong and he’s _furious_. 

Until Kurt Hummel, he was the youngest and smallest. 

A few months after Kurt’s first night, Blaine’s the smallest again. But he’s still older, if only by half a year.

.

Kurt’s quiet. He doesn’t trash talk or brag or try to be friendly. Blaine watches him all the time, and wants to approach him, wants to connect in a way he hasn’t since the night of the dance ( _Brendan, I’m so so sorry_ ).

Kurt lost his first night. He hasn’t since. He’s faster than Blaine, and that makes up for not being as strong until he’s stronger. 

Kurt’s just as angry as Blaine, too. Maybe even angrier. 

.

Sometimes, Blaine fights for Brendan, for the way he curled up on the ground, blood in a puddle around him, for the way he gasped and whimpered and begged for mercy that never came. For the way he’ll limp until he dies. For the way he flinches and shies from touch. 

Sometimes, Blaine fights because of how terrified he was, listening to Brendan scream. 

Mostly, Blaine fights so he doesn’t kill someone. 

Until the night he doesn’t.

.

After fight club breaks up, Blaine heads for his ride, talking to Nick about their English assignment. “Excuse me,” Kurt calls behind them. 

They both turn but Kurt’s only looking at Blaine. He flicks his gaze to Nick who mutters, “I’ll get the car warmed up,” and hurries away. 

“I know who Marty Donnerson is,” Kurt says without preamble. At Blaine’s raised eyebrow, he smirks, adding, “You mumble when you fight, Mr. Anderson.”

“So?” Blaine asks. 

Kurt’s smirk tightens into something sharp and bitter, and his voice is cold when he says, “I’d like to make a deal with you.” 

Blaine steps closer, tilting his head. “And what deal is that, Mr. Hummel?” 

“Meet me here tomorrow after school,” Kurt says. 

.

Nick doesn’t ask about Kurt.

.

Kurt’s waiting when he gets there, the empty lot midway between Westerville and Lima. Blaine’s in his uniform, which he never wears to fight club, of course. Kurt’s in jeans and a dark t-shirt with a wet spot near his hip that looks like blood. There’s a black eye blooming on his face. 

“Are you happy living off in a bubblewrapped-cage,” Kurt says, not giving him a chance to ask (and Blaine isn’t sure he was going to), “or do you want revenge?” 

Revenge. Blood on the concrete, cracked bones and a shattered heart. Running, far and fast. 

Not a single boy who hurt Blaine spent more than a night in lock-up. 

“What do you have in mind?” he asks, meeting Kurt’s eyes. 

.

Noah Puckerman. Finn Hudson. Rick Nelson. Azimio Adams. 

Dave Karofsky. 

.

Marty Donnerson is the first. He’s found in his car, wrapped around a pole. A couple things don’t add up, really, but he’s got more alcohol in his veins than blood, so. 

Next is Dave Karofsky. He takes a bottle of his mom’s sleeping pills and leaves a rambling note about how he can’t keep living a lie.

Marty’s in Columbus and Dave in Lima, so nothing connects them at all. 

.

By the time anyone notices, a dozen boys each have been killed in two different cities. 

Kurt and Blaine no longer go to fight club. They don’t need it; they’ve found what they need somewhere else. 

Kurt’s dressing the way he used to, before Karofsky and the locker room and things being taken that can’t be given back. Blaine’s laughing and meaning it again. 

Kurt’s dad is happy. Blaine’s parents are in Vienna for the year and Cooper can’t be bothered to visit, caught up in the movie that might be his big break. (It isn’t.)

.

Blaine quits the Warblers. They try to woo him back (especially Wes) but a couple new kids step in and take over. Blaine doesn’t care. He’s got Kurt and academics (and boxing, and martial arts, and knife lessons) and singing might take him places – 

Yeah. It would also get him noticed. 

And if he’s noticed… 

Finn Hudson gurgles. Blaine tilts his head, watching, and Kurt laughs, long and loud. 

If he’s noticed, he’ll lose everything.

.

All good things must end, Blaine thinks, and keeps his eyes on Kurt. 

Kurt’s smiling, and there’s blood on his hands, and none of it is theirs. 

Sirens are getting closer, Blaine’s head is ringing, and Blaine remembers that first night in the ring, and how Kurt beat him into the ground. 

They’re not kids anymore. But they’re also not Butch and Sundance, or Thelma and Louise, or Bonnie and Clyde. 

Blaine once thought Kurt was fragile. He wasn’t wrong, not entirely. 

So while Kurt is looking towards the window, Blaine lunges for him. He watches Kurt’s eyes flutter close and whispers, “Get the fuck out of here, go somewhere, _live your life_.” 

The cops want somebody and they’re sure as fuck not getting Kurt.

.

_There is a world where Will Schuster took over the glee club._

_There is a world where Kurt kept his head down and was never noticed._

_There is a world where Blaine went straight to Dalton instead of spending his freshman year at public school._

_There are worlds where Kurt and Blaine never met, or met earlier, or fell in love and broke up._

_And there is a world where Blaine committed suicide by cop so Kurt wouldn’t be dragged down with him. In that world, Kurt survived, hopped continents, and kept right on killing. He knows that’s all Blaine wanted._

.

“What are the rules?” Dev barks, and the new kid recites them all. Dev grins. “Anderson!” he says. “Get over here. You’re the new kid’s first fight.”

Blaine meets the new kid’s eyes and isn’t impressed. 

He will be soon.


End file.
